zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Dimetra Ptera
The Dimetroptera is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview Somewhat like the Leogator, the Dimetroptera can shift between two different battle forms. In its first form, it can fly at high speeds. Its design that alows it to fly in the sky without it's Zoid Core being crushed by the change in pressure. This form also takes a more offensive battle style that's almost completely different to its second form. In its second form, the Dimetroptera is a ground based Zoid that has more strength in the feild of electronic warfare and uses this to jam its enemies' radar then attacks then with long ranged based weapons. :Dimetrodon Mode Stats: :Weight: 30.7 tons :Depth:17.2 m :Height:9.2 m :Max Speed: 151 km/h Battle Story Appearances The Zoid served as a versatile unit for the Helic Republic. In its first form, the Dimetrodon dubbed into electronic warfare and was used effectivly to jam radars and close communications lines and was feared as a long-range sniper unit. This led to the capture of a Neo-Zenebas base in ZAC 2109, this base was then used as a mian air force base for the Zoids second form, the Pteranodon. The Pteranodon was the mian air froce unit at the bace and served as the majority unit of the Republic's air force. The Zoid would be continued to by used by the Republic with a mild effect in the air force. The Neo-Zenebas empire continued to grow in the electric warfare area, so as a result, the Republic redeployed the Dimetroptera to compete in the losing battle. Despite the losing faith in the Zoid's electronic abilities the Zoid still proved itself as a effective sniper unit and was still considered a threat in the feild of electronic warfare. The Zoid would be feilded by the Republic forces after that untill the deployment of the Seismosaurus. This eliminated the Zoids effectiveness on the battle fleld as the Seisomosaures would sweep away the Republic's forces with its long ranged CPC gun. The Air Base was then destroyed by the Neo-Zenebas forces with the majority of the Dimetroptera force with it. Afterword the Zoid's design was dropped as it no longer proved a threat against the Zenebas empire, soon after they would also drop the Leogator design as Zoids that could change form proved costly in resourses and money Media Appearances Zoids Fuzors The Dimetroptera appeared only in the Zoids Fuzors anime. It was piloted by Rebecca, who used it to brainwash Luke while he piloted a Leogator. Video Games The Dimetroptera made an appearance in the later games of the Zoids Saga series. Models New Japanese Release - Blox * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Dimetroptera was first released as a part of the Blox line during the NJR. The kit was colored blue and grey with an orange canopy. This Zoid was one of the first that possessed the abilty to change modes, along with the Leogator, which was released around the same time. New American Release - Z-Builders The Dimetroptera was featured in orange and silver in the American Z-Builders release, under the name Dimetra Ptera. Because of its uniqe color scheme, it is considered one of the more desirable variants of this zoid. Image:DimetropteraP.jpg|Pteranadon Mode Image:DimetropteraD.jpg|Dimetrodon Mode Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids